


True Balance

by Derrick99



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Final Fantasy IV
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derrick99/pseuds/Derrick99
Summary: Two brothers of that are reincarnated by two gods, leave their farm homes to learn the circle of life and become closer to spiritual psychologies. They soon met up with a mysterious young woman.





	1. Character bio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Syfri: Greek meaning hammer  
> Shi: Japanese meaning death  
> Credinta: Romanian meaning faith  
> Vita: Swahili meaning war  
> Zhuǎnxíng: Chinese meaning transformation  
> Gekkō: Japanese meaning Moonlight

Jin - Jin is a friendly, young adult that was raised on a small country farm by his father, mother, and the farm itself. His mother was human, but his mother was a canis. The blood of all might runs through his blood training as a warrior under his parents wing; although, Jan wasn’t on a good start at his training, but ends in irony with him becoming more and more powerful than his father. He was also chosen by the most powerful god to be held in his spirit, but has yet to find out.  
Reincarnation: Sfyri(Zeus)  
Class: Warrior: Paladin  
Rank: AA Warrior  
Genes: Hybrid  
Unique trait: Excellent in combat and magic, out matching all odds there could possibly be.  
Quote: ”Wherever the yin is, yang is with it.”  
Jan - A younger brother of Jin that can be prideful and rude, but his aid of friendship makes up for his cons. Jan slowly suffered the pain of dark chi he was emitted with into his blood by a god. Thanks to the grace of their mother, the discipline of their father, and Jan; he was able to find a way to control it and never get engulfed by it. He started thieving from the other farmers as a toddler but was never noticed until it was brought back to his home. His father was slightly disappointed, but soon he used it to Jan’s advantage allowing him to train as a Rogue.  
Reincarnation: Shi(Hades)  
Class Rogue: Pirate/Hunter  
Rank: AA Rough  
Genes: Hybrid  
Unique trait: matches speed of the winds, knows all combat of the thieves, and has the most deadliest aim.  
Quote: ”Silence isn't always holy.”  
Nari - A princess that had issues with his father abusing her as a child. He was soon punished by a female that knew powerful magic that was her mother, known as the White Queen. As time passes by, her mother not only cared for her, but showed her the meaning of magic and its use. Little did Nari know, she was also taught how to read chi and was eventually gifted with the power of spirit amplify. She was soon baited and captured in a capital as if she was being treated as if she was a princess, but was soon free thanks to Jin and Jan. Her blood was very graceful because of the god she was blessed with.  
Reincarnation: Credinta(Charities)  
Class: Mage: Holy Mage  
Rank: S Mage  
Genes: Felion  
Unique trait: She can read and heal spiritual life forms, and is a secret seal to releasing Jin's full power.  
Quote: ”Wonders always move on its own, especially in the mind.”  
Azubuiki - Raised in a village near a jungle full of hot springs, Azu was abandoned after her mother detected a vengeful god in her blood that was dangerous. She was adopted by Nari’s mother and trained on her own as she noticed the spiritual gifts she contained. As a child, she wandered off into the jungle soon meeting monsters and titans, soon realizing the spear she can create and throw from the warrior blood in her.  
Reincarnation: Vita(Aries)  
Class Warrior: Knight/Rough: Huntress  
Rank: Freelancer  
Genes: human  
Unique trait: a fine figure with the strength of a Titan. One of the rare people in Hijan that know spirit magic and holds the power and abilities of the greatest warriors that lived.  
Quote: ”live free, be wise.”  
Boro - A powerful fighter birthed and raised by a fortune teller. He was always quiet and wise, even at a young age. Ever since he was a toddler, he meditated under a waterfall and sometimes left the physical world. Some believe he's a spirit walker. He worships a powerful god that created the illusion of a thousand hands of blessings, for one pure prayer. He is also a wielder of blessings also.  
Reincarnation: Pyrue(Rah)  
Class: Warrior: N/A  
Rank: Freelancer  
Genes: Ursidae  
Unique trait: He can create a pathway to spirits.  
Quote: ”Meditation and prayer is two different actions but both impact the mind, body, and spirit.  
Ecnalab - A powerful dragon-human that was once transformed into a spirit after saving a garden from being swallowed into darkness.  
Reincarnation: Ramen  
Class: N/A  
Rank: N/A  
Genes: Dragon/Human  
Unique trait: He holds the power of his father and many forces of animals.  
Quote: “The cycle of human nature is meant to be understood, but we still choose to avoid it.”  
Montel - A childhood friend of Jin and Jan, also Jin’s rival. He was raised as a normal infant on their farm soon being dropped into underground jungle full of golden monkeys. He was touched by their leader to find out the first anti-god of transformations ran through his veins and was praised by them. He was soon retrieved a day later by Jin and his father with a mark on his forehead and was taken back to his parents. As he grew older he grew a rebellious yet humble personality, that soon led him to training and learned how to manipulate his chi.  
Reincarnation:Zhuǎnxíng(Son Wukong)  
Class: Warrior: Champion  
Rank: B Warrior  
Genes: Human  
Unique trait: He can clone himself, shapeshift into 73(1 counting Zhuǎnxíng himself) animals, and create a powerful staff with his chi.  
Quote: ”You step on my tail, you have deal with the 73 other.”  
Lilly - A trusted ninja that is also a companion of Montel. She’s not the talking type, but she can hold a conversation. She holds her background to herself to prevent traumas and fears from when her home was raided; she was able to save herself from the carnage by being protected by the moon. Even though she was 2 years older than Montel, she secretly grows a crush on him because he did what he could to help her and stood by her side.  
Reincarnation: Gekkō(Tsukuyomi)  
Class: Rogue: Assassin/Mage: Dark Mage  
Rank: B Rogue/Mage  
Genes: Vulpes  
Unique Trait: She can manipulate the elements of magic and use it through her body.  
Quote: “It’ll always show when you find a solution to your problem.”


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two brothers of that are reincarnated by two gods, leave their farm homes to learn the circle of life and become closer to spiritual psychologies. They soon met up with a mysterious young woman that changes their destinies.

Chapter 1: Beginnings  
A world, Large and watched over by four moons and one large sun. The weather is not too cold and not to hot. In that world lived humans and beastmen. Some lived a normal life, and some lived to fight and protect. Three are classified into categories and subcategories; Mages, Warriors, and Rouges. Mages: Elves - Mages or Wizards - White mages or Dark mages - Holy mages or Black mages. Mages are a strong support in war or opening hidden gates to different dimensions. Warriors: Pawns - Guards or Squire - Knight or Paladin - Lords or Champions. Warriors are the most powerful units on Hijan. They can out match the speed of Roughs and master a black mage spell. Champions are always trusted to crush, kill, and destroy any given target.Rumors says that Champions and Lords have ground breaking battles that last from sun up to sun down. Last are the Roughs: Thieves - Bandits or Hunters - Pirates or Snipers - Temple Stalkers or Assassins. Roughs are the quickest and most organized units. They can be the most stealthiest, slickest, deceiving to their objectives at anytimes. Unlike an original Warrior and Rough, these two young’ins are ranked highly and extremely gifted.The Paladin was lean with black hair and average at height. He loved to see people happy and did whatever he could to protect them. The young man was me, Jin. The tall traveler with me is muscular with a hot blooded attitude when it comes to battling, yet a quiet storm that holds dark power. His name is Jan, he’s a Pirate and a Sniper. We was raised on farms sharing our mother’s beastkin traits and our father’s human traits, eventually us leaving and adventuring around Hijan.  
Finally, we ventured far and beyond to enter our first capital. For once there was a map on first sight, the streets was also highly active. “Don’t let her get away!”, someone yelled as a white and a group of black blurs speed by. If I could recall the figures in the black flying by was the Black Mages.The last time we encountered them was when they tried to take the dark Chi from Jan. Before I knew it, he had already went after them. I would waste time if I waited for them to circle around the whole capital. So I climbed to the highest tower in the capital and planned their movements ahead. As I jumped down, I dove ahead of the pursuit casting a trap spell in front of the Black Mages. I was quick enough to catch the female in the white hood, but Jan was right behind the mages. He was endanger of the trap that could blow him up too. “Jan, slow down! You’ll get blown up by the trap!” Before I could react to save him, my eyesight lost its color, everything became slow. The female hopped out my arms in normal speed, grabbed jan, and placed him ahead of me. Things went back to normal seconds later. I can smell the flesh burning from the Black Mages after the explosion.

“You know what, you are very reckless for a Rough.”

“Who cares, I was able to catch up with them.”

“But-. . . nevermind.”

“I see the both of you are skillful in related ways, especially you young knight.”, the girl said.

“Think you, my lady.”

“I don’t know why she praises you, you almost got me killed.”

“Are you still in one piece?”

“. . . No, my feelings hurt.”

“Ahhh grow a pair.”

The girl chuckled at us as we went back and forth, she then spoke. “Are you two travelers, trainees, or both?”

“Both.”, Jan and I said simultaneously. 

“Well since the both of you are new to the town, adults, and trainees; the entrance of the capital has everything you need. There’s also a bar and a inn. 

“Jin, do what you want, I’m getting something to drink.”, Jan said as he dashed off.

“Bye.” I then directed my attention to the girl, she seem to be in a rush.

“That castle you climbed is where I'm supposed to be protected. . “

The castle she pointed to was gloomy and jailed with barred windows. “That run down asylum is where they’re protecting you?”

“I know, and to think they would be concerned about beauty sleep. I have to go now, they’ll think something is suspicious. See yah.”

“Please do.” 

She flew off in high speed to the castle as a note fell from her apron. The note reads: “Between you and I, my name is Nari.” The note soon faded out of my hands turning into a flower that planted itself into the ground. I continued to explore the capital, being aware that it’s getting late and I’m getting sleepy. I then wanted to visit a armory shop, but I always thought they was useless because the quality of my equipment was too rare. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to check any way. I soon made it to the shop, walking inside to be extremely disappointed. The walls were dry rotted and the armory advertised was completely out of date. I wanted to leave, but I grew a sudden boost of curiosity and asked the clerk what did he had in stock. After an awkward pause, the clerk raised his bushy, shaggy eyebrow and said, ”Show me your licence?”. I gave him my licence to examine. He then smirked as he pressed a switch that opened an underground cavern then spoke.”Please proceed to the Grand Class Armory, Master Jan." I continued and walked till I came to a door. I opened the door slowly as I grabbed my sword just in case I was to be attacked. Behind the door was shops lined up down a walkway. “Jin, over here!”, Jan shouted. He was standing next to a market that has incredibly rare equipment. “This man here, knows dad and The Blacklist.” The Blacklist are a group of people that are the most powerful people on Hijan that consist 7 members. 2 of every class and my father, which is their leader. He is our savior of Hijan, but it's nothing to us since it runs through our blood. The only problem is, the genes grow weaker. “Jin, Jan, please follow me. I have something that was sent for you.” As we followed the clerk, the pressure of the hall begin to get heavier the deeper we went. A black market is nearby. Black markets are advised by Black Mages that forge or search for equipment that isn’t to be found in normal locations of Hijan. The merchant flashed a note to the Black Mage, he confirmed the request and laid a rug full of armory and weapons out on the floor. “Here are your orders Jin and Jan.”, the Black Mage said. The armory shown was either forged or hand crafted.

“Freshly made from Sfyri’s Hammer and thievery equipment from the trickster himself.”

“Mithal!? The master of thieves that created illusion magic to fool the sights of his targets.”

On my side of the mat was a gauntlet and a sword. The gauntlet was forged with red and black gems only found in meteorites. The sword was broad and single edged, yet light as a feather and thin as paper. I could tell the sword was rune forged because it vibrates no matter how still it was. “Master Jan, I have your needs also.” On his side of the mat was also a gauntlet that was meteor forged, but it was made to mechanically shoot arrows; scarf made from silk and short pants made from cotton; and a shiv that concealed valves of poison the size of acupuncture needles within the blade.

“With gear like this, I can fart loudly and still get away.”, Jan boasted

“Hehe. . . “ My ear twitched to the laugher in the distance, soon Nari appears out of the shadows. “Do he always “blow” his cover?”

“No, but when he do, it sounds like a bomb.”

Jan gives her a stern look then spoke after a long pause. “Hey. . . Aren’t you that girl we saved earlier today? What do you need here, this shop is for me and Jin only so shoo! 

“Silly Rough, I ordered stuff for myself too.”

The mage revealed himself from the hood then bowed. “I also recieved your things, White Queen.”

Jan and I also dropped to our knees after we realized who she was. “I apologize for my disrespect, my Queen.”

“Hey hey, shh’ you’ll blow “my” cover if you guys don’t stand up.”

“But-” Before I could speak, she grabs my bottom lip and corrects me.

“I’m not queen yet. My mother is still alive and she knows I’m being held captive in that jailhouse they call home, I can’t even shower in peace without the guards trying to peek at me. They don’t know that I’ve escaped thanks to my copy that last a month.

“What if it fails?”

“Then we should run. . .fast; nothing we can’t handle either way. You guys hold more power than you think you do. So I’ll be traveling with you two when I do escape. Now for the goodies I received.”, she said with a bright smile on her face.

The mage handed her a white gem that was shining dimly. I noticed it was a reverse seal, but I didn’t understand why she needed it. “Jin, look.”, Jan said as he direct my attention to the bottom of her cape. I noticed her feet was paws as if she was a felion. Before I spoke, the gem flashed and blinded us. “Jin, my eyes, where are you!?” As he panicked, I gazed at Nari as she transformed and revealed herself from the cape. She had long white hair and shiny silver fur on her skin, her eyes was shaded brown, she had paws, and she wore a one-piece cloth as a top being held by a ruby gem with baggy joggers the the temple stalkers wore in Pursıâ. I couldn't take my eyes of the beauty she provided to my sight. It was like a Luma flower blooming in the night. “Jin! Jin, snap out of it!” As Jan shook me, I tried to speak to him but was cut off by Nari. “Here’s the plan, fellows; we get everything we need and leave within a week, then we leave and search for other companions. Understood?” We nodded in agreement to her plan even though it was unexpected. As days went by, we went around town to find what we needed on our travels; on the final day, we met at the gates to depart on our journey. “The wind is calling, my friends. Let us go forward into greater things.” We then took our first step to a journey of a thousand miles.


	3. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin, Jan, and Nari decides to stop and rest. Eventually Jan wanders off to find great power.

Chapter 2: Passion  
“So Jan, What power was passed onto you from the heavens?”,Nari asked as we walked through the pride plants of Habu. 

“The power of Shi is within my blackened soul. I can make hell for those who have sinned and take their gifts until they're ready to get there life back together.” 

“So it is you who controls the underworld and those that are in sin. What about you Jin?” 

I hesitated to speak because I didn't know what was so unique about myself,”I have no power from the heavens, it's all raw.” Jan and Nari stared at me in a clueless manner, then looked at each other in a worried expression. I soon developed a worried expression on my face and spoke, “What?” They both shook their heads and kept walking. I also continued to stroll to catch up with them as Rah rested his head on the horizons of the sky for Luna to wake up. 

” It's getting dark and we haven't found a town yet. Jin I'm starving!” 

“Maybe we can find a river to fish at.” 

“Fishing!?”, Jan said as he shook his head.

Grandfather taught Jan and I how to fish, apparently he forgotten if not lazy and wants me to do it for him. As the wind blew, Nari allowed the breeze to spiritually marinate onto her body as she stood still. “The spirits said there's a river nearby, north from here.” Eventually I heard the sound of splashing waters gradually getting louder as we searched for the water. Nari stopped at sudden and pointed away from us,” Look over there!” There was a waterfall that was spiritually active. The water glowed and sparkled as the aqua lillians bloom and sway around it. Most importantly, the fish were big and swimming lively. “Well Jan, you wanted food and there you have it, and no I'm not fishing your share.” Jan let out a frustrating sigh and prepared his arrow gauntlet, before he spoke I snatched a arrow from his bag and darted it into the river.” That's my arrow, uglett!” Before I responded to Jan, I pulled the arrow out the river along with the fish I caught. “And now it's my fish stick.” While we went back and forth, Nari wondered to a nearby lilian that was unhealthy.”Poor thing, the heavens haven't been taking care of you.” She went near the river to pick up some water to feed the plant then casted an earth spell. The plant slowly sat up and became healthy again, then she kissed the flower and grouped back with me and Jan. “Dinner is about to be prepared!”, I yelled. The fact that Jan is bad at fishing makes me laugh at his ego, but it's contradicting that he missed with his arrows makes it funnier.

” I'm still a better sniper than you.”, he said after a long pause. “I'll be back when the food is ready, I'm going for a walk.” 

“Don't get into nothing Jan.”

“I won't.”

Soon he drifted off into the forest. Minutes later camp was set up and the food was prepared; soon I noticed Nari was gone and I heard singing in the distance. I followed the beautiful voice as the plants glow brighter and brighter. I've finally reached my destination to find Nari bathing in the waterfall, her voice was strong and projected through the forest. As she sung, the plants swayed and glowed as the spirits danced around her. Despite the fact she wasn't in clothes, the song healed me from my little sorrows and soothed me. 

She soon stopped and somehow noticed I was nearby and spoke,”I know you're there young master, *chuckles* no peeking.” 

“I apologize my lady, your voice blessed my ears and I wanted to listen. I too need to bathe, but I have to wait my turn.” 

“No you're fine, that's if you're not rude about it” 

“No I must not intrude your -” 

“Either way someone have to wash our backs. . .” 

I blushed and agreed to her, then prepared myself for the water. Meanwhile, Jan is strolling through the forest at ease looking for interaction with something to interest him. As he moved bushes aside, he found an open field around a huge cave with a thick atmosphere. “Hmm. . ? The cave is deep and someone powerful is in there. I wonder who or what could it be.” Jan’s curiosity motivated him to continue into the cave. Minutes later, the atmosphere became thicker and thicker as he went deeper into the cave; soon he found a door with a seal that has a oath imprinted on it,

”Passion is a key to fulfilling sorrow, no matter how dark it is.” 

“I recognize this saying, my grandfather read it to me as a child.” Jan meditated for a moment and released his chi into the seal. As the cave rumbled, the seal broke and the door opened. As he walked into the lit room, there was a giant black colored spirit shaped like a tiger and it was in shackles. “Passion!? How? I thought my father destroyed you.” The tiger eased his nail to Jan’s forehead and connected to his mind; soon he saw the vision of the tiger's story. 

“So the black mages has done this to you, and I don't know how to free you. I'm not made to free anyone, I'm Shi, I only bind them.”

The spirit finally spoke to him in a strong powerful voice,” Do you know what passion is young master? People seen passion as a sin for too long but you is what contradict this into it's true meaning. I've watched you save and lot of people from unhappiness because they couldn't find what they live for. Passion means to love and express what you do. Your passion is your healing to hate.”

“You're right, my passion is what made me, that's why they trusted me Shi. I impacted lives positively because I opened up. Thank you spirit of the tiger.” 

Spirits begin to circle around Jan as he prepared a stance to free the tiger from the shackles. Soon a flash erupt from the tiger and Jan; the cave became fully lit and the great spirit has been rebirth back into a physical being.” You have freed me and yourself from the seal, thank you God of death.” The giant tiger bowed to him as he praised his aid. Jan noticed he was marked with an abstract, whiplash tattoo on his body then spoke,”. . .I'm digging the tatts.” They both laugh in happiness in the rebirth of Shi. 

As time passes, Jan has grouped back up with Jin and Nari while they was eating.Jin noticed his return then spoke,”. . .I'm digging the tatts, bro.” 

Nari walked towards him to examine him then gasped. “You met Passion! You found your true self!” 

“What!? But father said he killed him!” 

“Thought the same, but father kept him alive because he trusted him; he protected him from the black mages that wanted his chi.” 

“That means the other spirits are alive, the titans also. We must find them and talk with them.”

“Yes but there's only three of us and five seals.” 

“Nari’s right, I already broke one seal though so the other four should be a piece o’ cake. . .That food smell good, that seal took a lot of calories out of me man!” 

We laughed hard as we enjoyed our food and the rest of the night, eventually we drifted into a slumber to continue the adventure tomorrow.


	4. Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin, Jan, and Nari finds a village in a shroud of mists/ Jin falls in love with Nari.

Chapter 3: Romance  
Bright daylight shined upon us while we walked through the grasslands of Nivia; we ventured miles through cities, trained, and meditated to remain healthy and in sync with ourselves. Nari looked me in the eyes then hugged my arm while we walk and spoke, “I wish I had something to ride on, my feet are killing me.” “Heh, you could've just ask.” I lifted her onto my back and she kissed me on the cheek. As her breast pressed on my back, I thought about what happened days ago.

\---”You feel tense, young master. Is something bothering you?”  
I didn't want to speak but something forced me to speak to her about it; 

“Nari, Have you ever fallen in love. . .with someone that was lying to you. . ?” 

“Jin I already know about her, bless your soul. She almost took everything from you.” 

“How'd you know?!” 

While she washed my back a spirit floated in my face in excitement. 

“Mee. . . Mee” 

The spirit was speaking to me but I didn't understand what it was saying. 

“This little one spoke to me about you, she must know a lot about you.” 

“Mee. . .Mee” 

“Sounds like you have a friend.” Nari said as she giggled. 

The spirit landed in her hands and danced,”She's a happy one, we also been hurt; but we suffered worse. He made us mad and afraid to trust.” 

As she begun to cry, I turned around to hug Nari tightly with all my affection. 

“ Nari, I promise you'll never have to worry about this happening ever again. I swear on my heart no matter mater what happens.” 

As she buried her face into my chest, she sobbed and held me tight. 

“Mee. . .Mee” 

Our atmosphere we created attracted more and more spirits around us and watched us vent. After a long hug, we locked eyes, then soon our lips. 

The spirits frantically played with Nari’s face and tickled her, “Hee Hee, staahp, that tickles!” 

“C’mon, the food is getting cold.”

\---After reminiscing about it, I smiled at her and kissed her. “Is that a village with a jungle behind it.”, Jan said as he quenched his eyes. All of us searched for the village Jan spotted to find a shroud of mist. “Look closely into the fog, there's a spa and a couple of huts.”  
Nari smiled brightly and spoke,”That's Zabū, I was raised here! I wonder is Azu here.” Jan and I gave a confused expression as she dashed off to the village. She recognized the village so it must be safe. 

As we walked into the village, Nari stopped and whistled a sound that called the villagers out of their huts. The villagers seem to be very excited to see her, especially the children. As she gave hugs and kisses to the children, the leader approach us and spoke in a strong tone. 

“Welcome back young lady, I see you brought friends with you. Don't be rude, company is rare here.” 

Nari hesitated to speak and blushed in embarrassment, “I would but you wouldn't bel-” 

“I mean they did come with you, who ever you trust so do we.” 

After a pause, Nari became brave and spoke,”Jin and Jan, I'd like to introduce you to the village leader, Rook. Rook, meet Jin and Jan the sons of Blacklist.” 

The villagers gasped in panic as they stared at Jan's tattoos. “I see he found Passion, your father did tell us he protected him as much as he can. Have you found Balance yet Jan?” 

Nari cut me off to answer his question before I spoke. “We're still looking for it.. . Where's Azu, she didn't leave the village did she?” 

“No she just went into the jungles to clear her mind, she's been going through a lot since her mother died a year ago from age and sickness.” 

Nari face verted into sorrow and asked for her grave. As we went to the grave in the middle of the village, we prayed and paid our respects to her. “Mee. . .Mee” A spirit floated from the grave to hug Nari and I before returning to the Promised Lands. Nari started to giggle and laugh as she looked at me. 

“What's so funny!?” 

“Grandmother was watching us that night when we fell in love. It seems she likes you already.” 

I blushed as the villagers stared at me. “Shhh, you’re embarrassing me my lady.” 

“Tehe. . . Come, we must find Azu in the wild.” 

As we walked in the jungle, the mist from the spa was getting thinner and it was beginning to get dark. We was tired from the adventure we spent and had trouble sleeping for the past weeks. Eventually, Nari began to teeter and tumble into my arms.

“Nari, are you ok?!”

“Yeah, something is weird about this jungle. It's like a strong trap for dark chi. Wait, Jan!”

As we looked at Jan in a concerned manner, he spoke while he meditated. “I'm ok, the meditation is sustaining the darkness in me. We must head back to the village, I'm pretty sure your friend-”. From the distance, a spear shot at Jan a pricked itself onto a tree. Seconds later, the spear turned into a smoked flare.

“That almost killed me, no, destroyed me.”

Nari walked towards the spear to examine it,”I recognize this chi from someone. . .*gasp*”

Before Nari spoke, a wild feminine figure dashed from a distance and jumped at Jan; but because of his reflexes, he was able to return the combat with the female. They then stood in silence, until one spoke in a uncommon language.

“Such tasteful reflexes .”

Jan recognize the language and responded,”Such lovely clothes.”

I covered my eyes to spare the shame of my view. Jan tore the top off her clothing and exposed her in the blink of an eye. Nari became frustrated and scolded Jan for his actions.

“Jan, how could you do such a thing?!”

“What she started it, I almost died and I don't get sympathy. Jeeze.”

“Oh shut it, it's obvious you could see that.”

“It's fine Nari, at least he was well trained enough to be my prey.”

The female tied the remaining fabric of her clothes to cover her breast before she spoke again. “How you been gal, long time no see, yes?” Nari jumped on her as they hugged each other being so excited to see each other again.

“Guys, this the most powerful huntress on Hajan. Meet Azubuiki, the wielder of Vita.”

She was a brown skinned human with a fine curvy figure. Not too thick not too thin, her dark red hair was long with dreads in a ponytail. Her eyes was shaded red with a small hint of brown, I can see the power of the wilderness in them. 

“Hello and greetings to the both of you, especially you Jan.”

“Right back to yah girly, but can you be more careful with the chuck of spears, almost got killed.”

“Don't worry, I saw you from the distance. Come we must head back to the village.”

As we headed back to the village, Jan begun to slowly lose chi and become inert to the spirits. Soon I heard a loud thud and turned around to see what happened. I saw Jan on the ground in pain gasping for air. We panicked and searched for disruption on his body;”Look, his markings are fading, the trap is still in effect!” Nari said.

“Oh darn it, I forgot about that. Hand him to me, he's losing chi from the repellent I placed in the forest to protect the villagers from dark energy. I'll refresh him and take him to the springs, you two should continue to the village.” Nari and I nodded to the plan and departed back to the village.

We finally made it back to the village to meet up with the villagers; It was Luna time and the town was in slumber.

Rook approaches us with a concerned look on his face and finally spoke. “Where is Azubuiki? Where is Jan? Is something wrong?”

“Azu is refreshing Jan’s chi at the springs, he became affected by the repellent in the wild and was in danger.”

“Ah. . .Well until then make yourselves at home, we've reserved a hut for the both of you next to the springs.”

“Great, now we can freshen up from the trip and bathe.”

As I agreed, I smiled brightly at her and carried her to the springs. Meanwhile at the springs accompanied by Azubuiki, Jan finally woke up from the repellent he was endangered by. “Ugh, that was close. Passion almost got hurt, if not worse. Where's that huntress, where is everyone at?” As Jan wandered to the springs to wash his face, he saw Azubuiki in the middle gracefully dancing while bathing. She danced as if she was a seductive snake slithering into its prey. She whipped her hair and waved her hips in circular directions. After Jan watched from the distance, he blushed and redirected himself back to where he awoke from slumber to wait for her. “I guess I'm going to be the hunted this time.”

After Nari and I refreshed ourselves in the springs, we headed back to our huts to get ready for rest. Soon I wanted to turn the lighting off from the candle but was stopped by Nari; she hugged me from behind and pressed her breast against my back, then she spoke in a soothing manner,

”I really wanted this time and night with you, I needed to get alone with you.”

I turned around to hold her and respond to her,”All I need is one night to show how much I love you.”

“I was afraid to give my heart to you in this manner, but you being there for me all the time is what made me fall in love with you.”

“Just being you and beautiful is what made me fall in love with you. I gave you my heart since day one, my lady.”

“My insecurity caused your heart to wander in sorrow, my apologies young master.”

“Shh, it's ok. We will do this together.”

“. . .I trust you, Jin. Please, make us one.”

After the candle burned out seconds later, , the spirits slowly floated around the hut during a lovely night.

“I love you, Jan.”

“I love you too, Nari.”


	5. Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azubuiki jobs the trio on their adventure

Chapter 4: Glory  
As the beautiful night went by for us, Jan and Azubuiki begun to ponder about and spoke to each other.

“Are you feeling any better, Death.”

“Watch your mouth girly, it's not all about the kills. To be honest I don't want nobody coming to see me when they're dead unless they have a bounty on them for the souls.”

“What are the souls for?

“I become more powerful, but because of the past life, no one could control the dark power of Shi and was literally engulfed by it.”

“That's why Death fits you.”

“If you say so. . . You threw that spear at me earlier today.”

“Look, I'm sorry ok it was a reflex.”

“You have an nice arm there.”

“Wha. . .”

“You was nowhere near us when you chucked it at me, I'm beyond impressed.”

“D’aww staahp, you're making me turn pink.”

“How and where did you get so much power?”

“Good you asked.”

Azu began to focus her energy into her hand, soon a red spear appeared into her hands and she spoke.

“I hold the power of a master at war. Because of my weapon, I hold every skill of a titan he fought, trained with, or slaughtered. He also battled great heroes and villains. I am glory.”

“So it's the descendants knowledge that gives you power?”

“That and me training on my own.”

“What about the arm?”

“This was a hero’s throwing arm, but because I was gonna naturally be this strong, I can throw my spear twice as far.”

“Woah.” Jan begin to think about the spear they was thrown at him and thought to himself, what if he did get hit by the spear.

“What's with your brother, there's something weird about his spirit.”

“You mean Sfyri?”

“Woah! Hah! No way, the most high of gods?”

“Yup, apparently he doesn't know about it.”

“Why not, we should tell him shouldn't we?”

“No use.”

“But all that power within one being, it's gold.”

“I seen him fight things that shouldn't exist; it's like he doesn't even need the power.”

“That is odd. . .”

“Very.”

Azu gave him a mischievous grin and asked him about Nari and I, ”So, how did the love birds happen?”

“I wish I knew, I wasn't there when they fell in love. I was speaking with passion while they got ready for the night. Speaking of the night, I haven't showered yet!”

“Heh, hop into the springs then skunk boy.”

“Yeah yeah.”

Minutes later, Jan was freshly cleansed and washed from a long day. As he covered himself, Azu startled and spoke to him.

“AH!”

“So that's how you look unclothed.”

“You watched me bathe?!”

“Mhm, just like you watched me dancing while I bathed.”

“*blushes* W-What you talking about, I saw nothing.”

“C’mon the spirits saw you peekin and what not.”

“I-I was just chilling and I just-”

Before he could continue, Azu kissed him to replaced his speech with silence. After a pause, Jan finally confessed his actions.

“Ok fine, I was peaking, but the way you danced made it no better.”

“Heh, good boy.”

The next day we finally grouped back together at the village readying to leave tomorrow. As the day went by we ate, trained, and have conversations with the villagers about our adventures. At sundown, Rook lead us to a cavern that was unfamiliar, yet easily recognizable. Jan and Nari looked as if they knew what is about to happen, as for me I'm still unaware of what's going on; but I can feel the presence of a powerful being ahead. We finally come to a stop at a door with an oath on it.

“Power is strong within victory, triumph; learn from battles, win or lose. The true path of glory.”

“Azu, I brought you down here to fulfill your destiny and protect this planet. I want you to leave the village and venture with your friends. You've grown up and the village will support your spirit from afar.”

“What but I don't know how to open it, what do I do, i-it’s so sudden, I - I-”

“I've done this before, there's no certain way, yet there is a special way.”

“How?”

“What is your way of opening up?”

“. . . I know what I must do then.”

Azu’s aura begin to glow around her and her facial expression turned from scared, into bravery. She prayed for a moment and begun a formal dance that had an aggressive, yet gentle flow. We recognize the sacred dance to be known as the Jade Lotus Dance. When she finished, her chi was released into the door opening it into a large room. As we ventured into the room, a red spiritual beast in the form of a wolverine in shackles awaits our presence. After a long pause, the spirit finally spoke in an aggressive tone.

“IS THIS THE HUMAN YOU SPOKE ABOUT FOR THE PASSING YEARS OF YOUR BIRTH, ROOK?”

“Yes this is her, Azubuiki, the glory.”

“VERY WELL. . .COME FORTH MY CHILD, I MUST READ YOU.”

Azu stood in fear and hesitated to walk

“NOTHING TO FEAR, I AM GLORY. THE SPIRIT THAT THIRST FOR THE POWER OF VICTORY. I AM A PART OF YOU.”

Azu walked towards him with her trust; she placed her hand on the jaw of the spirit and went into a deep search. Azu saw the trouble he went through because of his power, then she hugged him as she cried.

“You killed so many people because of betrayal, it wasn't your fault, it really wasn't.”

“I LET THE DARK POWER OVERRULE ME, I WAS TOO POWERFUL AND GAVE INTO THE DARK MAGES. TO A POINT I KILLED MY OWN FAMILY MEMBERS. I SHOULDN’T HAVE LISTENED TO THEM BASTARDS!”

“Shh, it's ok, I'm here now. I promise the dark lord will pay for this.”

“I BELIEVE IN YOUR POWER WISE ONE, BUT FOLLOW YOUR PATH. . .”

“Live free, be wise.”

Spirits begin to circle around Azu as she prepared a stance to free the beast from its shackles. Soon a flash erupt from the wolverine and Azu; the cave became fully lit and the great spirit has been rebirth back into a physical being.

“THANK YOU, YOUNG HUNTRESS. JIN, I MUST SPEAK WITH YOU.”

“My father has saved your life from extinction.”

“HE ALSO SPOKE TO ME ABOUT YOU; JIN, YOU HAVE UNSPEAKABLE LIFE AND SPIRIT WITHIN YOU. YOUR CREATOR WOULD BE PROUD EVEN IF YOU DIDN’T HOLD HIS POWER. IT IS UP TO YOU TO CONTROL YOUR DESTINY.”

“What is my destiny?”

“YOU ARE YOUR DESTINY. NOW GO, A URSIDAE AWAITS YOUR PRESENCE.”

As we bowed to the beast, we left the cavern to meet outside again with the villagers. I stopped to seal and closed the door as the wolverine ordered. When Azu walked into the middle of the village, they noticed the tattoo on her chest then bowed onto their knees; so did Nari, Jan, and Rook.

“I must venture with my friends to prevent a terrible war and outbreak, but the village is still protected by glory.”

“Hey, where's my brother?”

I finally walked outside from the cavern to catch up with the others, but I was stared at with shocked expression on their faces except Nari.

“Young master, what happened to you?”

“What is wrong my lady?”

“You look. . .different.”

“As in. . ?”

“Come.”

I was lead to a mirror and I become speechless to my own sight. My hair grew to my lower back, I grew 4 inches taller, I've become muscular and broader in the body and shoulders, and my eyes became white. I also grew long thick whiskers in the form of a dragon. As I stared into the mirror, an old lady walked towards me and examined my new features.

“Hmmm. . . Sfyri is ready to send you his blessings of power. Anyone in the family look like you right now?

“My great great grandfather.”

“Nope.”

“Huh?”

“It was your first century year old grandfather, Sfyri.”

“What does that have to do with me physically changing?”

“Not physically, spiritually.”

Nari and Azu walked towards me to examine me; but Nari hesitated to touch me, Azu also looked shocked.

“What!? Say something!”

“Balance is still alive.”

“Who?”

“The divine dragon of Hijan, the balance of of all light and darkness. This is your true spiritual being, but not your physical being.”

Nari held my hands and we glowed, i was returned back to my normal physical body and felt lesser than before. “Mee. . .Mee” white and black spirit approached me and dissolved.

“Did you guys see that? it was black and white spirit.”

The crowd of people shook their heads in disagreement, but the elderly woman didn't give a response. I soon brushed it off and carried on. As the day went by, we all gathered our stuff to depart tomorrow and enjoyed the night rest of the night with the villagers.


	6. Nourishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group rests at a city with a powerful fortune teller and her son

Chapter 5: Nourishment  
Our adventure continues days later to the northeast of Anica with our new fellow companion Azubuiki, the glory. I like her style but it's not my type, but Jan seems to enjoy her a lot. The spring air is very warm and windy; allowing the Yoma Blossoms to bloom from the trees. 

“*achoo*”

“Are you catching a cold Jan, you've been sneezing a lot lately.”

“I'm fine Azu, some of the pollen got in my nose.”

Azu stoped to place her hand on his face to examine him,”Jan, I need to take you to a city to nurse you.”

“I said I'm fine, , ,*uhhu*

“He's going down!”

I leaped to catch him before he fell into the river next to us; I looked closely at him to notice his sickness along with his heavy breathing. Once he blacked out, Azu led us to a nearby city named Yomuka; the people seemed happy and was notified that we was coming. I was highly alerted and expected Azu to answer my question I'm about to ask.

“Azu, did you tell them we was coming?”

“I barely knew this place was still here, although I heard there was a powerful fighter here that was raised by a great fortune teller. That must be her walking towards us now.”

What approach us was a 4 foot female with long white hair, she looked old but very young. She had a face of an angle, no wrinkles, not too skinny, not too thick. She must've been in her early 20’s. Before I spoke, Jan awoke and questioned the lady.

“Who's the little girl?”

“I advise you to watch your mouth young man, I'm 36 years old and I look better than your two other female friends. Now that we cleared that, I was expecting y'all to be here. The towns folks will show you your rooms, as for you Jin, follow me.”

It happened so fast, but I trusted her and followed. As we walked through the city, she begun to speak to me as if she knew everything about me.

“I know you have questions Jin, ask now.”

“You must be the fortune teller, but I never knew you would be so accurate.”

“You're the first to see I'm not a witch, not only I respect you for that, but you might be on my son’s good side.”

“A son?”

“Yes Boro, one of the few ursines that are still alive. He's always praying and meditating to our God, when he's one himself.”

“He's a reincarnation?”

“Just like you, Jan, Azubuiki, and Nari. He is the king of pyromancers, Pyrue. I have to say he's no ordinary man, but it runs through his bonehead father’s side of the family.”

“What's the matter with you and his father?”

“He went out to battle with the dark mages. They'll kill the mutual if they have to. We're almost here.”

The further we went, the closer we got to the city's limits. Soon we entered a botanical garden with a pond and a man standing and meditating in the middle of it. He was 6’1, built and stocky. A spiky beard that was forged to the goatee; his hair was long, thick, brown, and wavy with a shine. He opened his eyes to look at his company we served him.

“His eyes, where are his pupils?”

“Aye ya, didn’t you listen to anything, i said he isn’t ordinary and he is an ursine.”

“That’s right, the ursines are the ones who created the pathway to the spirits from meditations.”

“Exactly, the ursines are the closest to be in the bloodline of Coatlicue, The Bringer of Life.”

The ursine finally spoke with a deep yet soft voice.”Mother is this Syfiri?”

“Yes this is, now be kind to our guess and greet him.”

“I shall.”

“Wait wha?”

Before I could react, the bear attacked me at an unspeakable speed. His flow was well coordinated and quick for his size, but i remain faster and alerted. He knew a forbidden martial art the Ebonians used to defend or attack during any situations. I struggled to look for an opening as he swung faster and faster. His fist was powerful but he never used his legges. As he found an opening on me, he threw an uppercut at me and almost hit me. I then stepped back to make room and breath. For some reason his uppercut was hot; it made me take him serious and i went into my fighting stance, “I guess it’s my turn to greet back.”  
Meanwhile, at the resort; Azu and Jan was lead to their rooms and Nari was led to ours.

“Please make him better Azu, I know I can trust him in your care.”

“I will.”

“*coughs* I'm fine, I can take care of myself.”

“Shut it you, you can't even stand without tilting. Now your food should come soon and I'll begin the healing process.”

“I'm not hungry. . .”

“Oh my god you're such a baby. If you don't eat then you won't have the necessary amount of calories to get healed and speed up the process.”

“. . .Fine, but only cause I love you.”

“Not like you had a choice :p”

The food finally came and was served on a rolling cart. Ham with a honey marinated gravy wrapped around it, the potatoes was mashed and was creamy, rice cakes was perfectly shaped and sweetened, and red wine next to water. 

“Enjoy Master Jan and Azubuiki.”

“Here imma feed you.”

“WHAT HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MOCKERY OF TH-”

“Yeah yeah, eat the food.”

“*pout*. . . taste good though.”

“Exactly.”

Once they finished eating, Jan eventually fell asleep and Azu prepared the healing process. She washed her hands and laid them on his chest and they glowed.

“I can feel your prideful energy flowing through your body, but you have the spirit of a savior. You are very well trusted, daring, you love the animals too. You and I must have a lot in common, Death. I see you have a naughty side to, fufufu. You also have a demon inside of you; being well at meditation is what keeping it stable, but don't worry, I'm here if you need me. I wish people was there for me like you. My mother did what she could to raise me when she was sick from a disease. She was healed but she died a year later. I thought I lost it all, but then she spoke with me. She'll always be there with me. I'm now ready to face anything in life, and I'm willing to face it with you. Just a few more minutes and you should feel better by tomorrow, big boy.”

Jan gently grabs her arm and speaks,”And I'll always be there for you.”

“I thought you was sleep.”

“I was, then I was meditating.”

“*blush*”

“When you're done, please lay with me.”

“I shall.”

Eventually Jan drifted off again and Azu was finally finished. Soon was cuddled and slept with.


	7. Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boro trains Jin and teaches him meditation

Chapter 6: Mind  
The ursine is well trained and is stronger than I thought. I never was the man to give up on a fight, so I thought about what happened to me days ago at the village and bothered to make some changes. 

“I wanna try to get that same look back.”

“What are you asking, young master?”

“You're a spirit animal, but that's your spiritual being.”

“I see you've witnessed this some time ago.”

I concentrated all the nature and chakra to my mind and I slowly begin to change my physical form. I became alike to him and shared the same body type, but awkwardly 2 inches shorter than him. Sadly, the climax of energy didn't last long and I reverted back to my normal self. Soon, his mother comes back out in the beaming sunset to speak.

“Alright boys, I made dinner for yah. Jin, I must tell you that you must stay here for a week or two, you have training to do.”

“Geeze. . . At least I get fed.”

“Coming mother.”

We ate and told great stories about each other as the night went by and slept peacefully.

The morning has risen and Azu begin to wake up from a long rest after healing Jan. After she stretched and rubbed her eyes, she found Jan playing and singing with the young spirits.

“*blush*Oh! Morning Azu! . . .*shoo away the spirits*”

“Awe Jan, I didn't know you had a soft side X3”

“They was attacking me, damn kids! Anyway I made breakfast.”

“So that's what I was smelling, that really taste gooood *drool*.”

“Using your 6th sense to taste the food I see.”

Azu rushes to the breakfast in her undergarments to feed herself. Soon there was a knocking on the door. 

“Who is it?”

“It's Nari.”

“Come in.”

“Mmm something smell good, who cooked?”

“I did, feel free to grab some if you like.”

Nari rushed to the kitchen and found Azu stuffing her face while standing at the counter.

“Oohhhh Azu, in your skin I see.”

“Shhh, nothing happened, we just slept.”

“Mmmhmm. . . So did he get better?”

“I caught him playing with the spirits so pretty much.”

“I heard that!”

“Hehe. . . Did you see Jin, he didn't come back yesterday.”

“Don't worry, the boy was with me.”

“Jan!”

As she shouted she jumped into my arms and kissed me, then pouted.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have worried you.”

“Jan you know no matter how powerful you are you know I don't want nothing happening to you.”

“I know, I know.”

She then hugged me once again then we ate breakfast and left to begin the day. As Boro and I walked back to the garden with his mother, I noticed something weird about the fortune teller, if as though she's hiding something about herself.

“Something on your mind kid.”

“Oh! Uhh. . .its nothing, it's just something about you that is more than meets the eye.”

“(The boy is smart as a whip, and he doesn't even know it.) . . . I'll show you when I get to the garden.”

We finally made it back to the garden and stood close to the teller to see what she was hiding from me.

“You might wanna stand back 50 feet kid, literally.”

After I took the distance from her she suddenly glowed and shined like a morning star. She began to physically change; her hair grew longer and whiter, she grew taller, her body became thick and athletic. As I dazed at the change, her eyes also became blank to color.

“Yes, I am also blessed; my goddess, Mirai, is a teller of the great ones. My name is Asuka.”

“Can you at least turn your hair off, it gotten brighter.”

“Sorry but the chi flows through it, not all of us have tattoos.”

She grabbed her stomach and pinched at the plump yet muscular skin in a sad manner. “I need to cut back on the white rice. . .”. She looked fine to me other than gaining a little weight.

“I was 30 pounds lighter in my golden days, but ever since I met your father he didn't mind it as long as I was fit and healthy.”

“So you was slim.”

“*She was boney too*”

“*pfft*”

“Watch your mouth Boro, you forgot who you're talking about.”

“I apologize mother.”

“Now teach this boy the mind.”

“Follow, Jin, you must use the waterfall to meditate. . .properly.”

“Kinda hurt my feelings but okay.”

Soon I was led to the waterfall he meditates in. It wasn't ordinary; the water fell smoothly, it wasn't cold or hot, It was comfortable. As I closed my eyes to meditate, Boro instructed me on how to properly flow my chi. “Proper meditation clears the mind, body, and spirit in that exact order; but nothing is achieved if the mind isn't strong. The mind is the most important engine in the body. Once it is influenced, the body will take authority, then the soul will take consequences and repercussions. The mind is the reason love, hatred, sadness, and happiness exist. Your mind is the 6th sense, the most powerful sense the body have; yet the most sensitive. Meditation and prayer is two different actions, but both impact the mind, body, and spirit.”. My mind finally went blank, soon falling into a deep trance. Once I finished my training I returned back to the hotel so Nari wouldn't worry. Meanwhile, Jan and Azu still up and about talking to each other.

“Hey Azu, what drives you wild and influence you.”

“Well, I do enjoy running through the trees and heights. I also love “interesting sights”.

“Hey hey hey, we wasn't supposed to talk about that again.”

“Fufufu, you started it.”

“The body was strict on my attention, the deep chocolate dimples in your moist, soft skin made me wonder out the mind. You danced as if a river flowed in a stream maneuvering the curve. Those blood thirsty eyes drive me wild with every red sparkle that shines.”

“. . .*mmn* Want a closer look at my wilderness?”

“Sorry, but this is my jungle now.”

“Then treat me like your prey.”

As Azu submitted herself to Jan, the night flew by as they cherish each other in the moonlight, awakening the spirits in the garden, soon falling asleep after their lovely affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mirai: Chinese for Fortune


	8. Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin speaks wisdom with the mysterious spirit and boro

Chapter 7: Nature  
“The river during the night is bright and flowing as usual.”

“Mee. . .mee”

“Hey, you're that spirit I saw at Azu’s village.”

“(Excitement) Mee. . .mee”

“How come only I can see you?”

“Mee. . .”

“And I can actually understand you.”

“(I'll explain things later)”

“I'm pretty sure you will. Come sit and enjoy the nightly river and blossoms with I.”

“(Actually, i must be with you on your journey to explain my existence.)

“Well even better. I need someone to talk to sometimes anyway.”

“(Well I'm here just in time. So, how's life treating you.?)”

“I have nothing to be mad at or complain about even though I'm going through sometimes. I wondered why people do things and act a certain way and the answer is somewhat easy to understand. We're all flawed beautiful creatures; and we lack to understand why people are so different yet very similar. At some point even the happiest person will frown every once in awhile. That person hope that someone understands that they feel hurt also; but when people go through something, they forget that other people are hurt, they pray and hope that someone don't ask for them about it. The sign of comfort is so far yet close, whispers loudly outward the atmosphere. People want to tell someone about their sorrow and sadness, but they are afraid of what will happen.”

“(The cycle of human nature is meant to be understood, but we still choose to avoid it.)”

“Yes, yes, , ,a cycle that is embedded in all of us.”

“(That is why negativity is strong in such potential minds.)”

“Ah, but positivity comes from the minds shared by the peaceful minds. Someone is willing to unlock that potential mind to rid that negativity.”

“(But it's up to the potential minded to accept the peaceful minds.)”

“Wherever the Yin is, Yang is with it.”

“(Balance is key indeed young master.)”

“Why are you here so late, Jin?”

“Why are you awoke, Boro?”

“The same reason you are here, you must also enjoy the spiritual glow of nights.”

“(I also enjoy this.)”

“All three of us do.”

“Is there another presence here?”

“(He might know who I am, if not, his mother knows who I am.)”

“There is a spirit here, but he's only surged with my chi.”

“Hmm. . .I don't recognize such existence but I'm pretty sure my mother knows.”

“(Told yah.)”

“Heh, never doubted you.”

“The circle of life isn't so scary once you understand it. Just don't forget, even I have feelings.”

“(Even females.)”

“Yes, they are very important. I love Nari dearly to my heart; even though she's spicy as hell.”

“Heh heh, that's what makes it interesting.”

“A lady's anger is nothing to be played with.”

“(But it's handy.)”

“Now young master, I can unconsciously recall that sometimes you get her on her bad side.”

“(Why am I not surprised?)”

“Ok I do get her mad, disappoint her, but she's the reason other than my mother for my growth. I treat her like a queen in return I'm her king.”

“(It's hard to be a man without women.)”

“You can say that again.”

“(It's hard to be a man without women.)”

“>.>”

“(Heh.)”

“Rah is about to rise soon, I'm going back to the garden and get rest. May Luna bless your slumber, young master.”

“You too.”

Boro returned back to his home as for me I returned back to the hotel to meet back with my lady for the night. Nari slowly woke up as I eased into bed with her.

“Is everything ok, Jin?”

“As long as you are.”

The night went by as the city went into slumber. The lonesome spirit also fell asleep; filled with excitement to see the teller tomorrow.


	9. Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spirit introduces himself and tell his back story.

Chapter 8: Spirit  
“(Young master, young master, you must wake up!)”

“Huh?”

“(The teller needs you!)”

I had no choice but to move, I did promise to get him examined. We left to visit Boro and Asuka after I woke myself up. After a long walk, we arrived at the garden and found Boro in a trance. 

“(Teller, Teller!!!!)”

“What's all that racket outside I hear!?”

“I apologize for him.”

Asuka paused and circled around me in a suspicious manner. It seems as though she notices the spirit.

“Well I'll be damned, my old friend found you. Long time no see.”

“(The time pass from our separation indeed!)”

“I see you're still energetic and young.”

“(hee hee, I take vitamins.)”

“I feel as though y'all have met before. . .”

“We have met, he was a childhood friend of mine in the orphanage.”

“(She was a sore loser too!)”

“Cause you was a cheater!”

“(No you sucked, heh!)”

Asuka glared at me and frowned as if I did something wrong, and so did the spirit.

“The boy already picked up the gift of uncommon knowledge.”

“(Then he must already know about our golden days.)”

“So y'all did play into the night.”

“Hate to admit it, but yes, we did our dirt.”

“How, he's a spirit, I mean look at him!”

“He also had a physical form. . .a very physical form.”

“(Ehhh the body was ight, can't tell what it looks like now.)”

“So you must be a beast.”

“(Story time it is.)”

“Oh boy.”

“(Yes, I was a physical being, and I'm also half human. I was very powerful, I moved every mountain I encountered and intimidated every Titan. My father, Ramen was the God of animals. Although he was just a fire breathing dragon that was highly stubborn but very noble. My mother was just an ordinary human with white magic. She was the first to cast it, also the only one to see good in my father. They eventually fell in love and I was birthed. They named me Ecnalab, meaning the world's balance. I was such a lovely dragon baby, even father smiled often; even though my mother was 200 feet shorter than him she did what she could to keep us fed. Everything was in peace, until a evil force poured onto the mountains we lived in and erupted all of the gardens. My father saved us by sealing himself into the gardens, he's still alive but he's still lingering somewhere on Hijan. Months later my mother tried her best to take care of me during her sickness, but she wasn't able to care for me any longer. We soon found a nurse at a nearby town near the garden to care for her sickness and my needs. 2 years later I was sent to an orphanage, and there I met Asuka. She kinda looked liked she do now in her seal, just happier. She also looked happy to see me as if she already knew I was coming, even though she already had the gift of future sight. It wasn't weird to her that I was a talking dragon the way we associated. I soon left the orphanage and grew into a young adult growing human features, then fell in love with Asuka. She help me get over my sorrows when mother died days later and that's when things became hell for us. Asuka warned us that we was going to be attacked, but the villagers didn't listen to her. We got our stuff ready to leave the village but the black mages came and we was too late. I tried to fight them off, but there was too many of them in the garden. I convinced her to leave with the villagers to release the seal my father put on the garden to remove all evil; but in the process my body shed into energy. And that's how I ended up like this :) !)”

“And I haven't seen him since then, until he comes yelling in my lawn like I'm deaf.”

“(Stop acting like you don't miss me!)” 

“*blush*”

“So how can you get back to normal?”

“(Actually I don’t know. I did what i could and didn’t care what would happened to me. In all honesty, I thought I wasn’t supposed to be alive. I felt nothing but pain and then I felt nothing at all.)”

“Gonna have to find out soon.”

“Not to mention my husband is waiting for my son.” 

“Where?”

“Open your eyes kid.”

Asuka points to the waterfall Boro was meditating in. I begin to stare harder and harder at the water and realized there was a seal on the wall.

“So he's also a spirit.”

“*Nods*”

“Then judgment day is here.”

After we waited for Boro to awake, we rounded the group up to visit the cave behind the waterfall. Boro looked shocked as if he never noticed it was there.

“How long this cavern been here?”

“Since your father lived here.”

I thought about what she said somehow I was able to recap and relate to Ecnalab’s story.

“That sounds familiar.”

“(So you're also the son of a spirit.)”

“Yes he is.”

“How come the wall only have a emblem and no oath.”

Nari and Azu approached the wall and paused. They both stood still and went into a trance. Then responded simultaneously.

“That is the oath.”

“Look at the seal, son. I'm pretty sure you recognize it.”

Boro gazed at the emblem and became enlightened. He stood in silence then exhaled. The air around him became thick and hot as he focused at the wall, then spoke in an cultured language as he palmed the wall. The waterfall parted separately and the wall opened. Asuka looked at Boro and spoke,”Go on boy, your father is waiting and I gotta cook the bird before it get cold.” Boro nodded and continued into the cavern. Seconds later he reached the end of the cave to find a giant green spirit in the shape of an ursine. The ursine looked at his son and spoke,”My son, you've grown so much.” Being overwhelmed, Boro was speechless and stood still. “Don't worry, I already spoke with your mother and she already spoke with you; today you are officially a man. Go with the fellow travelers,not only will you seek your own destiny, but you can help them seek theirs as well.” Boro agreed with him and Spirits begin to circle around him as he prepared a stance to free the ursine from the shackles. Soon a flash erupt from the ursine and Boro; the cave became fully lit and the great spirit has been rebirth back into a physical being. “It’s good to have you back father.” After they associated with each other, Boro returns to the cave instance and smiled at the group that awaited him.

“Jin, I now venture with you for our aid. I spoke with him and he's gonna be ok, mother.”

“I'm glad to hear that he is. Now come on and eat, I know you all are hungry.

“*growl*”

“The seals do take a lot of calories from you.”

“Then we shall feast and have a good night's rest.”

As noon settled, they ate and bonded till they fattened themselves and returned to the resting stations to fall into slumber for another day.


	10. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group meets up with a troubled store owner that is gifted.

Chapter 9: Silence  
Morning has finally arose to awake us for our adventure to another town. We ready up and said goodbye to the city before we made our final destination before departure, the garden. We soon approached Asuka’s door to find a man taller in a splitting image of Boro holding her in his arm. 

“Father, I see you have left the cave.”

“I started to cramp up in there, especially as a spirit.”

I examined him because I wondered if the other spirits began to wonder like that. 

“Is it possible the other spirits-”

“Yes young master, they also take different forms. Something you mastered yourself.”

“It didn't take him long either, Sfyri is most definitely in his blood; he don't have long to go. Once you leave here, head Northwest from here and there should be a capital. If you find a map, make a frog origami and the base should show you a instrument shop. 

“Who would we be looking for?”

“Her voice is what will find you.”

I nodded and gave my farewells to them as we exit the city. Boro is our new companion with a calm flame for a heart, I stared at him as a bird flew onto his shoulder and rested. I could feel his calm spirit attracting the nature around us. He then looked at me and said, “Relax young master.” . I inhaled and exhaled to clear my mind and calmed myself. Soon a hummingbird hovered around me and then rested on my head.

“(I see you have a new friend there.)”

“Heh.”

Time pasts as we ventured to the capital; we walked through storms, fought monsters, and met livelier spirits. We soon arrived and retrieved a map from a tourist that was visiting for the third time. I stood still and stared at the map trying to act like I knew origami.

“You don't know how to do origami, don't you honey?”

“Sadly no, I hadn't made one in years.”

“It's okay, I'll do it.”

A minute later, the origami was formed into a frog and in the middle of the base was a diamond. We all looked at it confused and didn't know what was so helpful about it. “Maybe if I apply some pressure on the diamond.” I pressed my finger onto the diamond and the frog came alive. It stood still for a few seconds then took off hopping away. “QUICK, AFTER IT!”, I yelled. We ran block after block, cut corner after corner. After we chased the frog around the capital, it stopped at a door and faded away. It led us to a run down shop that looked old and dry rotted in woods.

“Well let's go inside, we got things to do.”

“Careful Jan, we must not be hasty.”

Before any more words was said I opened the door and walked inside to meet up with a pretty little girl with long white hair that almost reached her ankles. She smiled ear to ear as we entered the shop. The walls and displays was filled with all sorts of stringed instruments. 

“This must be the instrument shop she told us about.”

Before I spoke with her, Jan slams his hand on the counter and spoke. She looked as if she wanted to rough him up into a pulp. “Look here, we was told you could help us survive in this place.” She glared at him then stick her tongue out at him.

“Jan, you knuckle head, that's not how you ask for aid!”

“She didn't even greet us at the door, woman.”

I held her hands and spoke to her,”It's ok if you don't want to speak, we will not hurt you.” She leaned forward and whispered softly in my ear; she whispered so soft, the naked hearing is impossible to understand what she's saying. I nodded as she placed her hands on my ears and she sung a soft song. My ears rung for a minute, then stopped as the instruments played a melody that's match every note she sung. 

“Azu, can you hear her voice?”

“Her voice is playing the instruments, but Jin is hearing a song that's touching his heart.”

When she finished the song, she spoke to me again and smiled. I walked outside and listened to the nature around the shop. I couldn't believe the sound that was feeding my ears; as if every plant and lesser animals spoke to me. It was so powerful to me a tear rolled down my face and I stood still to feel the breeze. She really opened my mind to listen and feel the biome around me. As I walked inside, I held her hand once again and thanked her. She smiled and cried in tears of joy because of me understanding her heart and the reason of her silence. I soon heard footsteps from afar, but for some reason only me and the little girl was aware.

“There's a group of people coming to the shop, they don't sound friendly either.”

“What are you talking about, I don't hear anything.

“Shush, Jan!”

“. . .You're right, they don't sound like good company.”

The girl ran outside and so did Jan to meet up with five guys that looked like they were in a gang. One of them pulled out a sword and spoke in a rough deep tone.

“Alright kid, you had days to rack up the debt you owe us and it's been past due, so hand us the diamond or this ol shop you own will be used for log fire.”

As the pirates laugh, Jan looks at the girl hoping for an answer about the diamond they mentioned. “Hey, what's this diamond they're talking about?” The girl pulled him down to whisper into his ear about the situation and her troubles he have with them.

“You guys are pirates?”

“Well someone in this city has some common sense!”

“You guys should have your license confiscated, pirates aren't supposed to be thieving off the innocent.”

“You must not be from here, son. We are the Bad Rock Pirates, and-”

“I don't care who you are just leave and we won't have any problems, cool?”

“Are you mocking me!?”

“Calm down boss it ain't worth it.”

“Are you giving me orders!?”

“Your crew mate is right, it's not worth losing your life.”

“No one mocks the boss like that, you shrimp!

“Yeah!”

“You're gonna wish you shut the hell up kid, let's get em boys!!!”

“I grow tired of this.”

In the blink of an eye, Jan moves behind the group of people and release a unmerciful combat upon the pirates. The leader backs away and falls in fear, trying to keep a distance from him.

“What happened, what you do them!?”

“I killed them, and you're next. HAHAHAHA”

“You'll hear from our captain, you shrimp!!”

The pirate runs away into the woods as Jan laughed evilly. The little girl approaches Jan and whispered to him. “Oh, no I didn't kill them. Thievery combat knocked them unconscious.” . . “I don't know what we're gonna do with them, let's tie them up so we can settle things with their captain.” The little girl nodded and returned to her shop. After we rounded the crooks up and tied their hands, we splashed them with water and woke them up. As they woke up, they started to quiver and shake of fear except one that spoke with bravery.

“You guys picked with the wrong pirates, mate!”

“Imma be nice about this, who sent you and what do you want with the capital’s diamond?”

“I'm not telling you clams nothing!”

“Don't kill em Jan, father will be upset.”

“*sigh*”

Jan grabbed and mangled the man's neck; a shroud of chi wrapped around him then exploded, his eyes became black, his tattoos glowed, and the voice of Shi took over.

“IF YOU CONTINUE TO MOCK ME, I WILL ABSORB YOUR SOUL AND SEND YOUR BODY TO ETERNAL DAMNATION!”

“OUR CAPTAIN, BOJANNA SENT US, HE'S USING THE DIAMOND TO POWER UP A MAGICAL CANNON FOR THE BLACK MAGES, I SWEAR THAT'S IT, PLEASE LET US GO!!!”

Azu unties them as they ran into the forest. 

“You'll be sorry shrimp, captain will make you pay!”

“Hey Jan, haven't you met a person named Bojanna?”

“I'm pretty sure I did, it do sounds very familiar.”

While we was associating with each other about the situation, I noticed a crew member was trying to escape. I grabbed him secretly and questioned him.

“Shhh. . .I'm worse than my brother, so let's make this easy and tell me where the captain is located.”

“He's docked at the west shore, it's only 1 mile east from here!”

“Thanks, now go change your life while you can.”

After I freed him, he ran in the opposite direction of the shore. I thought about the name of the one who sent the goons, then I finally remembered who the person was. I looked at Jan in shock, him returning the look back must means he also remember who the captain is.

“We gotta head to the shore quickly.”

“Took the words right outta my mouth.”

“*whimpers*”

“I'll take you if you tell me your name.”

The little girl points to the shop sign. The name of the shop was “Heart’s”. Jan and I nodded our heads in agreement. Soon we parted to the shore as the sun sets, hoping to meet with their captain and fix our concerns.


	11. Prioreties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group venture to the shore to help Heart solve her problem

Chapter 10: Priorities  
After a long walk to the shore, we come to meet up with and crowd of pirates and a huge ship that look well managed. As we approached the ship, a pirate walked up to us to threaten me.

“State your business, shrimp.”

I approached him in a brave manner then spoke,”I’ve come to speak to your captain about the commotion you’ve started with Heart.”

“Hey boys, yah hear this? These guys wanna speak with the captain.”

“*Crew members laugh*”

As the pirates laughed, I attempted to shove him aside and continue to the ship. I was stopped by the stronghold from the bodyguard before he spoke down to me.

“Listen here bub, we only allow crew members and those-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Azu Leaped into the air and struck his head. After he flew into the boat, there was a long pause. What was gonna happen next was so obvious it thickened the atmosphere and made Heart nervous. As always, Jan made the first move and bolted at a crew member, then the rest of us followed up into combat while Nari protected her. This was no ordinary mess we had to clean up; other than being unnecessary, I notice that more and more members are pouring out the ship. 

“(It’s starting to get crowded, young master.)”

“That statement would’ve been helpful if you could lend a hand here.” 

“(Say no more!)”

Ecnalab flew to Heart in the blink of an eye circling around her franticly. Once the attention was given, she spoke in a soft manner.

“*Shh. . . I see and hear you great spirit, no need to panic.*”

“(Well this is going to be easier than I thought. Your voice is in need to make peace of this mosh pit.)”

“*My voice is to be used only to sooth not harm, I am therefore useless at this moment.*”

“(Then sing “Credinta’s Lullaby”)”

“*Mmm. . . okay.*”

Seconds later, I begin to hear a soft voice nearby. Heart was singing a soft lullaby that made everyone stop and listen. Soon, a pirate dozed off on command; then others dropped to the ground one by one into a deep slumber. I soon recognized the song that was sung to us. It didn’t put me to sleep, but my mind was cleared and soothed. Before I knew It, all members was asleep and we was still in daydream. I approached Heart to thank her beautiful voice as she hugged me. It was a song sung by mother whenever Jan gets cranky as a baby, it also helped me fall asleep of nights when I had nightmares as a child. The lullaby was a purifier for bad spirits and evil mindsets of people. While speaking to her about the song, Nari pulls me aside to speak with me. 

“We must convince her to come with us, she has a powerful gift inside her voice.”

“It’s not up to me if she wants to come or not.”

“But look at her. . .”

I directed my attention to her and watched her place flowers in her hair, making a flora crown with the wilted flowers she brought back to life.

“Isn't she adorable!?”

“(But she's too vulnerable to the enemies.)”

Nari pouts in a frustrating manner giving me the eye and evil look. If she ever gave me that chain of expressions, then I am the one in the wrong. While Heart was playing and singing, I approached her doubting myself for the answer Nari seeks. 

“*You know what mister Jin, for a thin guy like you, you got heavy hands of a titan. You got miniature muscles too.*”

I blushed at her compliment she gave me before i spoke. “I actually get that alot, little one, but thank you. Hey, have you ever thought about going on an adventure?”

“**gasps* Ooohh, I’ve always wanted to go on one since i was 2 years old; but I was the only one who could run my shop in my family. So I stayed and took care of it for the rare and special.*”

I tried, but no means no in my concern. Nari face begin to sadden and turn, then she shrugged her shoulders and carried on. Minutes later, a shadow - like figure walks out of the boat onto the shore. The more he walked into the light, the more I could recognize the person. 

“Care to explain what happened to my crew, mates?”

Bojanna spoke as she exited the ship. She wore cowboy boots and a hat, her hair was black and wrapped up into a bun, she wore a jacket and shorts that had the crew emblem on it. Jan points to Heart as she smiled mischievously answering her question. “She killed them all with her powerful siren voice!”

“Wait a min. . .Jan, Is that you?”

“Don’t forget about me, his only brother.”

“Yah tugging my flippers, Jan too? Where you guys been?”

“Around Hijan, training hard, meeting new people, what we're destined for.”

“Sweet, I see you’ve brought Heart come here and give your cousin a hug.”

Heart frowned and stuck her tongue out at her as she held on to Jan tightly. She looked as if Bojanna did something wrong, then it comes to a conclusion that she’s the captain.

“So you’re captain of this crew.”

“Yes I am, what are your concerns?”

“Apparently your shipmates is an issue to Heart and her shop.Asking her for a diamond that is important to her.”

“The Solstice Diamond? I asked for that daimon only once because the black mages bribed me 24k golden coins, but i was able to get the money by shipping goods and fighting along the seas.”

“Then why do your crew members continue to threaten Heart?”

“I didn’t know that. Heart, have they been picking on you again?”

“*Mhm*”

“I did a lot of bad things back then, but i can’t get nothing straight if i have knuckle heads for people I’m supposed to trust.”

“Wait, so you had no intentions of taking the diamond by force?”

“No you idiot, I’m licenced too! Plus, she's so innocent. Look at her.”

Once again I directed my attention to Heart. She was playing and singing to birds that interacted with her.

“I thought they took your licence when you stole from an abandoned ship that turned into a museum.” 

“They said if I return it and get a job out the sea then not only they’ll give it back, but they’ll lower my rank.”

“Jin, Jan, who is this?”

“This is Bojanna, a childhood friend of ours when we lived in the farm lands. She always wanted to be a pirate.”

“And here I am with these jackasses trying not to lose my licence for good. . . You didn't really kill them did you?”

“No, she didn't kill them, she just picked up one of Jan’s bad habits and tried to scare you by putting them to sleep.”

“And it never fails, suckers.” Jan said as he fist bump Heart.

“Well that's kinda good, I'll take care of them, I really didn't need this many members anyway.”

“Why not?”

“I also had to pay them 10% of the gold I received from work and bounties, and I have 34 members.”

“Where'd you get the other amount of gold income?”

“Boats we sunk.”

“**Gasp**”

“Calm down, Heart. The shipmates was taken to jail alive.”

“So what are you gonna do with all of them?”, Nari asks.

“They have enough money to do something with their lives, they have at least 6k gold. Then again they caused a lot of trouble in the capital. . .”

Boro pulls out a piece of paper that has a bounty on one of the crew members and shows it to Bojanna.”Maybe you can turn the wanted members in and keep the trusted ones with you.”

“That right there is a fine idea, big guy; but how will we know we have all of them?”

“I grabbed as many as I could while chasing the origami to Heart. All we have to do now is call them one by one and you can turn them in.”

As time passes by, we rounded up the sleeping members and called them one by one when they awoke. She fell down to 6 members that strongly deserved Bojanna’s trust. Heart looked very happy to be able to live peacefully again after 3 years of being picked on. They was able to rack up 120k gold coins for the bounties they turned in. 

“Hey, I’m leaving tomorrow afternoon, you guys wanna hang back with us and eat up?”

“Only if you spar with me again.”

“Jin, do you even know your magic.”

“That’s not your concern right now. . .”

“I wonder why.”

Once we returned back to the boat, Bojanna and I stood ready at each other with the sun setting on us brightly and the waves crashing against the shore. I can look at her and tell she has grown a lot from the last time I lost to her, but today is a new day. We stood in silence till she casted a water spell from the ground. Knowing there was nothing but sand, she gotten dangerous. In a split second, I was hit by a barrage of water droplets that painfully stung me to a point the sand picked up around me. I endured as much damage as I could from the bullets that impacted me. Finally, the massacre ended; I began to shed blood from my head. I realized it was from a warning shot that shows that she's serious.

“Jan are you okay?”, Nari screams.

I ignored her and wiped the blood from around my eye. In the process, Bojanna spoke down to me acknowledging the injury.

“I see you noticed the ice in time.”

“I did, that could've been an ugly sight. Now that I know you're not playing around, I guess I can try out my new magic on you.”

As the sword on my back glowed, I trusted my hand and arm into the sand casting an earth spell. Everyone stood in silence waiting for something to happen. I was slightly embarrassed because the spell took longer the further the target was.

“Give it some time, this is kinda advanced.”

“. . . Look, if you're gonna play around-”

“Wait, gotcha!”

The spell finally reached her as the ground shook, snatching her into the ground in the blink of an eye. It was a spell I taught myself after seeing my father use it to catch animals for dinner. The user could grab the target from the ground at any distance. What made the spell dangerous is that the target would also be punished underground. As I forcefully pulled her up from the ground, I slammed her and threw her by the leg. She flopped and rolled along the beach covered in sand and pebbles.

“*Cough* *Cough*”

“I'm not done with you yet.”

I leaped at her in a burst of speed. I charged a burst of chi in my hand preparing for a powerful strike of many spirits. This strike could make the birds cry. This strike could make the animals go wild in fear. This strike could cause earthquakes. I finally reached her, reaching out to her. . . Then I gently tapped her head in a playful manner.

“Tag, you're it.”

“Heh, okay, you got me.”

“I think I pissed on myself.”Jan said.

“I’ve never been so afraid in my life.” Azu replied.

“Heart actually needs to change her underwear, guys.”

Heart gave an angry look at Nari, blushing intensely at her. We laughed collectively as she pouted at us, then we went inside the ship to eat and rest the night away.


	12. Talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bojanna shows the group around the capitol and enjoy their rest.

Chapter 11: Talent  
The dawn of a new day begins as Rah awakens from a peaceful night. Azu, Heart, and Nari are already awaken and associating amongst each other about what the day will be like.

“Hey Azu, we hadn't sung in mornings in years. How about we wake them up to something special.”

“Ah yes, but what would we sing with only two voices?”

Heart gives Azu a stern look then speaks at her,”*I have a voice too, lady!*”

“Oh my, I had already forgotten about her voice. You speak so rarely it's uncommon to the ears, young one.”

“*How about I pick the song.*”

“A song we know?”

“*Mhm, it's a hymn, and it's called “Danse De La Fatigue”.*”

“Danse De La Fatigue!?”

“Have we sung that before Nari?”

“Remember when Rook never gave us our toys back and mother taught us a hypnotic song to make him pay.”

“Time to put on a show, yes?”

“*Hehe.*”

One clear of a throat, Nari leads the song of with a soft minor harmony, then Azu and Heart follows behind. While I’m sound asleep, I begin to enter a trace that unconsciously woke me up. I begin to move and dance in fluid, wavy motions. Then I walk out of my bed to meet up with Jan and Bojanna in the same state. I hear nothing, I see nothing, I feel nothing; the hymn is in effect. They have full control of my body while I'm asleep. From there, I know nothing that happened. “Oh my god.” Nari said as she giggled. As she faded back into the song, I awoke myself being aware of the singing, but still being in the trance, I still had no self control. Little do they know I have a sound mind and Nari messing the song up by losing focus. I concentrated my Chi into my spirit, allowing me to retain a grasp of my mind. Finally I broke out of the trance yelling at the top of my lungs in triumph. I seen to have startled them to a point they stopped singing, dropping Jan and Bojanna to the floor.

“Uh oh. . .” Azu said.

“*points to Nari*”

“It was her idea.”

“Azu, you agreed with it.”

“But Heart picked the song.”

“I'll take care of you later.” I said to Nari.

As I head back to bed, I carried Bojanna and Jan back to their beds to allow them to rest peacefully. I was slightly annoyed for a second, then laughed about it as i flopped on my bed to a point i cried. I hate to admit it, but we did look very hilarious. Nari enters the door with a scared look that changes once she sees me laughing. She soon joins me in the laughter as she jumps onto the bed, then buried her head into my chest as she apologize for her mischief. “I'm not letting you off the hook that easily.” I said to her. After a short pause, she sat on top of me and gave me her hands as if she wanted to be shackled down, giving me needy looks in her eyes. “Good, my lady.” I then took initiative of her offer and gave her what she desires from me. Meanwhile, Jan wakes up numb from the trance and becomes aware of what happened. Second later, Azu walks in with a grin on her face. Jan moves quickly and backs her into a wall, then he spoke to her in anger.

“What have you done to me?”

“Oh nothing, just a simple hypno.”

“You hypnotized me!?”

“Hehe, maybe.”

“I'll make you pay for this.”

“Oh what are you gonna do, punish me?”

Jan forcefully pins her arms above her head and slowly checks her from head to toe. “That's a good idea.”, he said. In a split second, Azu eyes glowed in a bloodthirsty manner as she blushed before she spoke. “You're so mean.” She soon gave herself up to him and was handled roughly in the process. After they finished and pondered about it, Jan pulls out a wooden, piped instrument and begin playing it.

“You never told me you played an instrument, my King.”

“My mother taught me, it helped me show peace to the animals and other people who knew I was Shi.” 

“But you only have a temper.”

“Yes, but it was my power that scared them.”

“You know, you're actually not intimidating.”

“Why you say that?”

Azu gently places her finger on his nose surging energy into him. “That’s why?”

“What was that?”

“Feedback of positive energy that could’ve made this ship float. Good people make great things happen.”

“Achoo!”

“Oops, left some under your nose. Hey, do jan play an instrument?”

“He also plays the same instrument.”

“Why the same instrument?”

“He says for jurassic measures. I still don’t understand today.”

“Well we can find out tonight; there’s a bar that allows any talent to be presented in the capital.”

Jan hops out the bed in excitement as he spoke. “Sounds interesting, let's go tell Jin about it.” Not knowing he left something behind.

“With clothes on?”

“With clothes on.” Jan said as he made a u-turn back into the room.

Minutes later, I picked up my instrument and begin to play a song of the ancient dragons named, “Jetto kiryū”. Nari was awoken to the song, but she blushed strongly as she listened to it and her heart begins to beat faster.

“Jan, that song, it's “touching me”.” 

“Oh, I apologize, I forgot it was a hypno.”, but I continued to play the song.

“You meanie!”, she said as she moans.

The song was soon interrupted by Jan knocking on the door as he yelled through it. “Jin, I got an great idea, but you sound a little busy so I'll come back later!”

I gave Nari a mischievous grin hopping out the bed, then spoke to her. “You lucked out on this one.”

After we got ourselves together, we gathered up and talked about what we was gonna do tonight after Bojanna leaves. As the day went by, we hung out through the capital and went sight seeing. Bojanna also introduced us to the king and his lovely queen, she seems to be highly favored despite her old crew members we turned in. They recognized Jan, Nari, and I already because our parents visited here once. We was also favored; allowing us to stay in hotels as long as we want and have special access to whatever the king and queen have. As we made our way back to the ship, Bojanna said her goodbyes to us as they loaded up the ship with goods; but Heart wanted to leave with her also. Sadly she was forced to stay behind, little do she know, she also plays an important role on Hijan. After we escorted her back to the shop, we went to the bar to see what talent will be shown for us tonight. I have to say, the magician here is very skillful to a point he can cover his mistakes in special ways when he messes up. The singers are also lovely, same goes to their band. Azu and Nari made the crowd get up and dance with a couple to the ballad they sung. Jan and I also had crowd control, but the excitement was to the max. Everyone couldn't control themselves dancing to a point the earth shook around them. As the night flew by we head to our hotel rooms to sleep and recover for tomorrow. While Nari gets ready for bed, I quickly pull out my instrument and played the same song I played this morning. This time, I changed the intensity causing her to dance as if I was too be “influenced”.

“Jin, no!” Nari said as she strongly blushes.

“Don't worry, you're flexible and curvy enough.”

“But you know I'm forbidden to dance like this!”

“Or was it only meant for me?”

Nari blushes harder as she speaks in guilt. “What, how did you know?”

“Body language never lies, my lady. . .”


	13. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin and Jan reunite with an old friend/ Nari meets a faithful swan

Chapter 12: Faith  
I feel something weird about this capital, as if i was destined to be here. As if I can get answers from here. If I stop thinking about it, my determination will take over. I’m gonna have to figure it out sooner or later. Until then, I sense a powerful force nearby. A force I recognize. A force I had trouble conquering. I jumped up in excitement out of the bed and prepared myself to go outside. “Jin, where are you going?”, Jan said. I was in a rush to leave so I didn’t respond. “Tsk, wait up!” Minutes later, we ran into a crowd of people surrounding a conflict. As we walked to the core of the crowd, we found a man we recognized protecting a beggar from a street gang with a female standing next to him. It was Montel, an old friend of ours from the farm. He was only a inch taller than me and was buff in the body. His orange hair was in a ponytail and his sideburns was long as if he was a monkey. 

“Montel, what did I tell you about trying to pick up females we don’t know?”, Jan said to him. 

Montel look around as if he was taunted, soon making eye contact with us.”Who said. . .Jan, you thieving bastard, how you been!? Yo, Jin.”

“You didn’t change one bit, you jackass.” 

“Hey, can't you see we're about to beat this guy into the ground for interrupting us? We taking the girl home with us too!”, said a thug. 

“Wait your turn, Dog, can't you see I'm talking to someone?”

“How dare you, you little punk!”

“Hey Lilly, can you do me a solid and shut them up please?”

“Okay, but you owe me a foot rub after this.”

The thug pulled out his sickle and pointed it to Lilly as he spoke,”You're gonna wish miscarriage wasn't your first experience when we're done with you, girly.”

She flashed her tattoo on her back that represented reincarnation and said,”Consider this a warning.”

The thug was startled to a point he turned pale. “She's one of them heroes that the pirates mentioned. I'm out of here!”

The thugs ran away in fear and the lady walks towards us being introduced by Montel. “Guys, I would like for you to meet an special ninja of mine. She's an assassin and black mage from the capitol Yosie. Lilly, this is Jin and Jan. I was raised and trained on the farm with them, I hated sparring with Jin though.” She was a fox being with gold fur and brown eyes, wore a one-piece and ninja hood with a long scarf. I shook her hand returning the favor by greeting her to my trustees. “Motel and I did have trouble sparring, knowing how many draws we had. This is Boro, Azubuiki, and Nari. They too have the power of gods in their blood.” She gave a stern look at Nari and begin to examine her.

“Yes I am also a mage, but my power is something you'll have to find out yourself.” Nari said.

Lilly smirks and agrees with her pulling up her mask as she speaks. “I'm willing to question that power if you're willing to answer mine.”

Minutes later, Montel led us to open plains out of the capitol. It was covered in grass with very little trees and the flowers glowed and swayed as the breeze blew. As Nari and Lily moved to their perspective battle spots, Lilly spoke.

“I advise you not to go easy on me.”

“I never showed mercy, not even to Jin.”

In an instant, Lilly made the first move blowing a powerful flow of water from her mouth. The attack was transformed into ice and was redirected back to her from Nari. The attack was a direct hit, but it was a fake leading to distraction for another ninjutsu attack. This time it was a lightning attack formed by her hand. Nari was quick enough to throw her into the ground soon sparring in close combat. Minutes later Lilly was in exhaust covered in blows.

“You're kinda good for a ninja, not to many of them know magic. But too bad you're skills aren't balanced enough.”

“Who said I was finished? Tsukuyomi calling.”

Lilly spoke in traditional language that made the sky slightly dim and changed the color of her eyes to hazel. “Uh oh!”, Montel and I said. Jan gave us a clueless look and questioned the scene. “Uh oh, why uh oh!?” As the moon rose, the tattoos on Lilly glowed. In the blink of an eye, Montel moved and held her shoulder gently.

“You're losing your temper too quick, girly.”

As the moon faded away, her chi begin to relax it self and her tattoos dimmed itself. “Most dearly I am. I would've made a mess here.” She then directed her attention to Nari and spoke. “Nari, I ask that you follow us to the temple nearby.”

“I trust you but I must heal your wounds, they bother the spirits the longer they take to heal.”

“While you ladies handle y'all business, Imma take these guys to a armory and get their ID’s updated.”, Montel said.

“May the All Father watch over you.”

We then parted our ways to complete our tasks for the evening. After Lilly had been healed, she took Nari and Azu to a deep cavern that was dark. As they took a step into the cavern, a white light would glow from where they stand. At the end of the cavern was a giant blue spirit in the form of a swan. The swan look down at Nari as she spread her wings and spoke to her.

“My my, I wasn't told the lady that was to approach me was this beautiful.”

“You're a swan, you are the symbol of beauty.”

“Awe stahp, you're too kind to us.”

“You guys was kind to me first.”

“We chose wisely indeed.”

“Okay okay we must not forget why we're here.”

“Ah yes yes, we mustn't. As we all know I'm Faith, I was created to make a way for the impossible and to bring life into anything. I was told you have come to fulfill your duty as a queen and as a future wife.”

“Now now, no need to rush things.”

“Yes, that is to be talked about later. As for now, we must hurry. I sense danger in the capitol.” 

“Yes ma'am.”

Spirits begin to circle around her as she prepared a stance to free the swan from the shackles. Soon a flash erupt from the swan and Nari; the cave became fully lit and the great spirit has been rebirth back into a physical being. Before she spoke, Montel rushes into the cave as a cheetah covered in light bruises. “The capitol is in serious danger, all the thugs escaped from prison and are attacking us. We gotta head back fast!” They rushed back to the city to find criminals and pirates everywhere, vandalising and hurting the citizens everywhere.


	14. Radiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin realizes his destiny as Syfri

Chapter 13: Radiance

“Where's Jin, Jan, and Boro?”, said Nari.

“Jan is protecting Heart, Boro is protecting the king and queen, but Jin is nowhere to be found.”

“Oh no.”

They then rushed and fought their way to Heart. As they approached the shop, Jan is fighting in exhaust while Heart sang healing to his wounds. “Jan!”, Azu shouted. Before he was helped, the crowd ran off to another target. 

“Oh my god, what happened?”

“Those bastards had a plan all along, they're looking for Jin but he won't fight them.”

“What do you mean he won't fight them.”

“He's in worse shape than me, but he won't even dodge a punch.”

“I need to save energy for something important.”, I said as I dragged a load of bodies that hung on me.

“Jin, what are you doing?”, Nari said.

“I need all of you to help me. Jan, stay here. Montel and Azu, help me direct all the prisoners and pirates to the beach. Lilly, help Boro. Nari, protect and help Heart heal Jan.”

“What?”

“I'll end this as soon as possible.”

“. . . Be careful, love.”

“I shall.”

As time progresses, all the thugs are following me onto the beach. Some are still latched onto me. I have a cut wound in my side, heavy bruises on my body, and a fractured rib. I'm heavily damaged but still able to pull it off. I stopped at the waters and turned around to meet my enemies. “WHAT, YOU'RE HERE NOW. DID YOU NOT WANT TO KILL ME? ARE YOU AFRAID THAT I MADE IT THIS FAR? YOU'VE BEATEN ME DOWN TO THE SOUL AND YOU STILL DIDN'T BREAK ME. ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED? IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO FIGHT ME, THEN I WILL END THIS NOW.” 

“I wanna beat you myself, actually.” A voice I recognize in the crowd spoke.

“I hear you, now come forth so I can see you.”

The man with 6 different types of swords approached to the front of the crowd. “Now do you see me?”

“Ain't this about a-, Gilgamesh? Man, I thought father taught a lesson when you raided a city years ago.”

“I heard that you was sent so my revenge to him is you.”

“When I'm done with you, you'll repent dancing out your mother's wound; but I'm kinda stalling this out and-”

Before I could continue, Ecnalab blinks next to me and spoke. “(Everything went according to plan.)”

“Oh really, sweet. Okay everyone don't worry, no more stalling and I can end this in a flash.”

I never done this before, but it felt as though I did. Without another thought, I redirected my chi through my spirit and transformed into a black and white spirit dragon. 

“Guys look, it's a dragon, but it's bigger than a usual one.”, Nari said. 

“It's Jin, he's using spirit magic? When did he start that?”, Jan said. 

“(Balance, I thought I'd never lay eyes on him.)”, Heart whispered.

Once the chi completely surged through me, dove into the crowd at full speed. Gilgamesh got on his knees and bowed as he spoke. “I had it coming sooner or later. He was right about making me repent.” I emitted a flash once I made contact with the ground and all the criminals disappeared. I found myself looking at my reflection in the water, I noticed I was healed and had no wounds on me. I attempted to walk but stumbled from the lack of chi I had left. 

“I feel sick, guys.”

“Don't worry, you just need to break.”, Azu said.

An hour has passed and we are standing in front of the citizens, facing the king and queen. Apparently the capitol went completely back to normal when I went boom. The king turned to the people and spoke about us.

“As we're all gathered here to acknowledge these brave heroes and heroines, our city is also in one piece and nobody is hurt from the attack. Last but not least, let us welcome Syfri. Jin, come here so the people can get a good look at you.”

“Oh no, you got the wrong person. I'm just a guy who wants balance.”

“That dragon was Balance, also the creator of animals. He only gave his power to Syfri, and Syfri said himself, “Our power will be limited in a being, but unlimited in a spiritual being.”

“It was only spirit magic. Besides, our generation is cursed”

Nari approaches me as if something concerns her as she spoke, “Jin, he's not lying. You are Syfri, The All father. Spirit magic can only be used by reincarnations.”

“If I'm such, then why won't the whole capitol bow to me like Gilgamesh.”, I said as I giggled.

Not even a split second later, the citizens got on one knee and bowed single by single. I then looked to see the king, the queen, Nari, Azu, Boro, Lilly, Montel, And Heart bow to me; but Jan stood still. “C’Mon Jan I know you'd tell me the truth.” 

Azu gives him a stern look as she spoke. “Yeah you'd tell him the truth.” 

“Yeah, but I'm not bowing to him.”

“Can you not, think about what he did to you.”

“He got himself hurt to save all of us.”

“Exactly, so can you do this as Shi and Jan?”

“. . . Fine.”

Jan slowly bend downwards to the ground and bowed to me on BOTH of his knees.

“. . .Jan.” , I said faintly.

“They're right, you're Syfri, my lord.”

I stood in an infinite gaze. I didn't blink nor flinch a muscle. I then felt the soft breeze that the sunset blew at me. It explains everything now. My strength, my wisdom, the spirits strongly interacting with me. I am the alpha and the omega, I am the beginning and the end, I am Syfri.

“My lord, are you well?”,the king asked.

I snapped out of the gaze and answered him. “Oh, I'm fine, but you don't have to address me by that. You can just call me Young Master.”

“As you wish. Sometime tomorrow, Montel and Lilly must take you to the den, someone is waiting for you.”


	15. Balance/Ecnalab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin restores the garden and Ecnalab/A great disturbance awaits Heart

Chapter 14: Balance/Ecnalab  
I thought to myself of what my father said to me when I was a child as we ventured through the valley. It's been an hour and we still haven't reached our destination. Nari looks as if she's going to fall out soon from the walk. She's still exhausted from what happened yesterday, healing and fighting off the enemies. I watched her tilt lightly before I confronted her.

“Rest, your soles are getting worn out from yesterday's conflict.”

“But I still want to see what awaits us.”

“I did not say you couldn't come, I'll carry you.”

“Always such a gentlemen.”

Another hour has passed and we arrived at our destination. We've met up with a gigantic cave that stood beyond any Titan. Montel turned to me as he spoke about the cave,”Well, we're here, just letting you know now he's a bit grumpy.”. I didn't understand what he meant, but I felt how stubborn the spirit was. As we entered the cave we met up with a black and white dragon spirit. The dragon took a deep breath then released a great gale of wind from his nostrils. It felt as though he was still a physical being. His eyes opened and spoke to me.

“Please tell me you're the real Syfri and those your companions.”

“(Father!!)”, Ecnalab yelled.

The dragon laughed and shook the earth causing us to stumble. “Hah Hah Hah, Ecnalab my boy. It's great to see you following your old man's footsteps. So why did you bring this celestial fraud here.”

“Well you wasn't lying about his stubbornness.”, I said to Ecnalab.

“I don't know who you are but I will not have you to disrespect me!”

“I'm Jin, people refer to me as Young Master, or Syfri.”

“Hah don't make me laugh, your power don't even match Montel’s.”

“That's because his spirit is at rest, he had a long day yesterday. I promise you he could last against you, just like the prophecy states. Am I right, Balance, or they would call you Ramen?” , Nari said.

“You remind me of someone, young lady. I just can't put my tongue on it, but I feel as though she's telling the truth. Now do whatever you're supposed to do and get this over with.”

I glared at him as if I he was a joke. I prepared myself in meditation to return his physical form. . . A minute passes and nothing happened. “Can someone tell me what's supposed to happen?”, the dragon said.

“Montel, the giant lizard man won't participate”, I said angrily.

“I WILL TURN YOU BACK INTO A FETUS!”, the dragon roared.

“Bring it on, I took on bugs that were scarier than you.”

Before things got intense, Nari cut us off and spoke. “Stop, the both of you! How can the both of you be so stubborn at a time like this? Jin, how could you be so disrespectful to our creator? And you, you're Ramen. I'm sorry for her, ik it was hard on you, but what would she think of this if she was witnessing this? You know he's the real deal so why won't you work with him?

I thought about what she said, I then knee down to him and corrected myself. “My deepest apology, my lady and Ramen. I was out of action. Even though I am Syfri, I'm not worthy of you for my disrespect.”

The dragon took a deep breath then spoke to us. “No need to apologize, I was wrong for not even respecting you. I let my past and stubbornness get ahead of me. Your lady, she reminds me of my wife. She corrected me and dealt with my arrogance. You have a special one. Well enough of that, hold still and concentrate so I can mark you.”

I nodded and did what I was told. After a moment of silence, the dragon let out a powerful roar that shook the earth and flashed the whole den. I was somewhat afraid of what happened. I opened my eyes to see nothing but a brightened cave, the dragon disappeared and so did Ecnalab. We looked at each other in confusion and walked outside as we heard the voice of Ecnalab in glee. I stood in shock to see Ecnalab and his father in the sky as two dragons twice the size of titans. Soon the sun was dim as if a solar eclipse happened, but the shadow was a weird shape.

“I can finally touch the stars again. . .this one's a little hot too.”, Ramen said. 

“Dad that's the sun you're touching.”

“Oh, my bad. Maybe I should make another species

Soon a female voice spoke and answered him. “you already made enough, honey.

“But this planet deserves to be as beautiful as you.”

“Love, I admire your sweetness, but the planet is beautiful enough.”

“If you say so, my lady.”

I heard the soft voice of a lady responded to them. Only I was aware of the majestic voice in the stars. As they reverted back to physical forms, the dragon returned to his den and Ecnalab approaches me. “Oh my. . .”, Lilly said as she blushed. He was the same height as me, bright white hair that grew to his waist, toned and muscular with a balance figure. He started at me with silver eyes of a dragon on a human face. As his whiskers float and wave below him, he check and touched himself to realize he was back to normal.

“It feels good to feel the breeze again.”

“Can you enjoy it with clothes on, please?”, I said.

“Jin who is this?”,Azu asks.

“I'll tell you when we find some clothes for him.”

“But he can't go through the city like that.”

“No, I'll be fine. I'll remain a spirit and follow you guys too y'all destination.”, Ecnalab said.

“Then let us take our journey back.”, I said.

As we head back, the dragon yawned and almost blew us away as he spoke. “Come back and visit when y'all leaving, right now I'm sleepy.” We all nodded and continued back to the capitol. Hours past as we finally made it back to the shop, but the closer we got, the more vines and thorn bushes blocked our parts. I felt a disturbance in the spirits and heard a child crying once we reached our destination. We found Heart glowing a dark aura and shedding tears as if she was a waterfall. I placed my hand on her shoulder and spoke to her.

“Heart, what happ-. . .”

I looked down to find Bojanna on the grown covered in blood, but she wasn't breathing.


End file.
